The use of mobile devices (e.g., smartphone) has become ubiquitous. Mobile devices today have many capabilities, such as voice assistant (e.g., Siri, OK Google, Bixby, and the like), global positioning system (GPS) based navigation, photograph and video capture, telephone call, text messaging, etc. In an emergency situation, a user can leverage such capabilities from a mobile device to communicate with an emergency hotline (e.g., 911) or an emergency contact (e.g., family member, friend, etc.).
Unfortunately, in certain situations, for example if the user is incapacitated, actively trying to escape from a dangerous situation, such as physical assault, or unaware of a potential hazard, such as being followed by another person in a deserted valley, the above-mentioned capabilities are rendered useless as the user cannot easily or readily access his or her mobile device.